<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>扒一扒那个强吻史蒂夫罗杰斯的男人 by aphrodite14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583578">扒一扒那个强吻史蒂夫罗杰斯的男人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite14/pseuds/aphrodite14'>aphrodite14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite14/pseuds/aphrodite14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>主持人盾x小网红詹</p><p>🎵《Blank Space》——Taylor Swift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>扒一扒那个强吻史蒂夫罗杰斯的男人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正文</p><p>1L 楼主<br/>如题 我和群里的姐妹扒了一晚上 终于扒出来了</p><p>2L 楼主<br/>这个微博id叫做冬日战士的男人 真名叫做詹姆斯巴恩斯 粉丝叫他巴基 <br/>［图片］［图片］［图片］长得就很骚呢 呵呵🤭</p><p>3L<br/>蹲前排</p><p>4L<br/>才几万粉丝</p><p>5L<br/>天啊！还没到我呢 怎么就轮到他了？</p><p>6L<br/>等等 发生了什么？</p><p>7L<br/>楼上连这都不知道？罗杰斯的粉丝都闹翻天了！</p><p>8L<br/>这粉丝还不到我们队长的零头吧？</p><p>9L<br/>到底发生了什么？求一个科普</p><p>10L<br/>史蒂夫罗杰斯是谁</p><p>11L 楼主<br/>这是现场的视频<br/>（视频-小心酒吧“捡尸”色狼 史蒂夫罗杰斯邀您关注！20200308早间新闻精彩节选）7:04秒处</p><p>12L<br/>这么大来头？名字直接出现在官网标题上了！</p><p>13L 楼主<br/>怎么还有人不知道大盾？？家里刚联网吗（链接-百度百科 史蒂夫罗杰斯）</p><p>14L<br/>刚去了解了一下…你们够了没有？他是主持人 怎么搞得像明星一样？连主持人圈子都饭圈化了！</p><p>15L<br/>纯路人 这么帅 有粉丝也不奇怪吧</p><p>16L<br/>+1 人家有实力有脸有身材 怎么就不能有粉丝了？别这么酸！</p><p>17L<br/>楼主发的那个视频太长了！科代表在这里<br/>罗杰斯今天早上户外直播新闻的时候 有一个看起来是蹦了通宵的小甜心摇摇晃晃从附近的一个夜店出来 在镜头前热舞了一会后 冲上前抓住罗杰斯的领带给了他一个法式热吻 在所有人都呆住的时候大笑着跑走了</p><p>18L<br/>这么刺激？？</p><p>19L<br/>不是黑粉 但是这么大的事情 这小子前程不保了吧？毕竟是国家电视台</p><p>20L<br/>呵呵 我们大盾是x视亲儿子好吗？二十出头主持春晚还是第一例好吧？</p><p>21L<br/>啧啧 看看这金发这大胸 是我我也强吻他</p><p>22L<br/>楼上哪里来的野鸡 举报了！</p><p>23L<br/>你们一堆粉丝在这瞎操心…人说不定私底下早就在一起了！</p><p>24L<br/>这算猥亵吗？希望重启2020！🙏</p><p>25L<br/>楼上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>26L<br/>我说你们这算网络暴力了吧？我们冬冬平时这个点早就直播了 现在连微博都不敢上！</p><p>27L 楼主<br/>做错了事就敢承担好吗？</p><p>28L<br/>这是什么邪教cp…我站了！</p><p>29L<br/>说个题外话 冬日战士榜一居然叫美国队长 你们不就把罗杰斯叫做美国队长吗？说不定…</p><p>30L 楼主<br/>谁知道是不是这个人自导自演？！能在全国人民前强吻全国人民的儿子 我看他就是想红想疯了！</p><p>31L<br/>你们就确定那人是我们冬冬？</p><p>32L<br/>糊穿地心的小网红也有粉丝 笑死了 你自己去看看他的直播好吗？他先直播蹦迪了一晚上 亲完史蒂夫之后还直播跑步回家呢！<br/>（视频-20200308冬日战士的直播）（视频-姐妹们看看疯子！这人还敢在街上大喊“我爱美国队长”）</p><p>33L<br/>这人生活作风好乱啊？？？不会是大盾的私生饭吧！</p><p>34L<br/>你们盾粉真可笑！就这还有私生呢！</p><p>35L<br/>看看这个 你们队长也不是什么好人吧？<br/>（分析贴-这两人想红想疯了！）看看这贴里说的 你们盾粉之前自己拍的视频 放大看 手机屏幕上不就是在给一个主播送礼物？还不少呢！</p><p>36L<br/>喂喂喂 上面的冬粉 看看你冬在直播里和微博上的言论好吗？（链接-冬日战士吹美国队长合集）什么想在鼻子上滑滑梯 他的胸肌可以开卡车 有一些我都不敢说出来 怕被封号！</p><p>37L<br/>原来两个人都不是好鸟……</p><p>38L<br/>我中立</p><p>39L<br/>富二代都这么乱吧 人家家里有钱 人又好看 爱说一些话怎么了？你们不也说吗？</p><p>40L<br/>说实话 巴恩斯还挺好看是真的</p><p>41L<br/>就是 你们没有口嗨过吗？凭什么这么说我冬冬！</p><p>42L<br/>再口嗨也不会大胆到当街给人法式热吻吧？水声都录进去了！</p><p>43L<br/>？？？这也能录？</p><p>44L<br/>也就这么骚吧 呵呵<br/>（视频-屏幕前各位黑粉先别骂了！先学会人家的吻技吧！）</p><p>45L<br/>骚？［图片］［图片］品品我家冬的盛世美颜！</p><p>46L<br/>卧槽 我要转粉了……</p><p>47L<br/>安利成功！再来一个！（视频-冬日小熊美貌杀人合集）</p><p>48L 楼主<br/>楼上是什么毛病？</p><p>49L<br/>诶诶诶 别骂人啊！</p><p>50L<br/>这水声 太过分了</p><p>51L<br/>罗杰斯都脸红了！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>52L<br/>［图片］<br/>？？？蜜汁突起</p><p>53L<br/>呵呵 看看吧 你们大盾哥哥多正直</p><p>54L<br/>哇 楼上的 你能主持春晚再说吧！</p><p>55L<br/>你们也就只抓着春晚这个点夸了！怕是没有其他可以夸了吧？</p><p>56L<br/>我不服！<br/>（链接-盾盾高光时刻）<br/>（链接-x视官方微博-史蒂夫罗杰斯个人奖项合集！这样的队长你爱了吗？）</p><p>57L<br/>偏题了啊！我看你们盾也不是什么好人！<br/>（视频-史蒂夫罗杰斯真的害怕了吗？大神分析微表情！）你看他的瞳孔和他的手指！</p><p>58L<br/>要是我被这样一个漂亮哥哥亲我也不害怕……嘿嘿……</p><p>59L<br/>抱走我们家冬</p><p>60L<br/>有人站吗？在写文了</p><p>61L 楼主<br/>楼上的 已经拉黑了</p><p>62L<br/>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>63L<br/>你们这些冬粉别凑热度好吗？都出来对线！</p><p>64L<br/>纯路人 我还是赞同之前的这两人认识的说法 好像两个人都很开心呢</p><p>65L<br/>我看罗杰斯就是巴恩斯的榜一哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>66L<br/>？？？？</p><p>67L<br/>？？？？</p><p>68L<br/>没证据乱说个毛啊！</p><p>69L<br/>不要空口污人清白！</p><p>70L<br/>大家看看这个！<br/>（链接-绯闻男主角罗杰斯出门会见友人 狗仔纷纷出动）<br/>（链接-狗仔最新动态-史蒂夫罗杰斯出门 压低帽檐外套挡脸 时尚搭配难掩疲态）</p><p>71L<br/>舆论的力量真强大…</p><p>72L<br/>心疼我大盾 被你们逼成什么样了</p><p>73L<br/>肯定是出门见公关吧 好好的一小伙子前途被毁了</p><p>74L<br/>（链接-冬日战士的微博）<br/>冬冬发了视频说要给大家一个交代 看背景是在街上走 我冬不会追星成功了吧？</p><p>75L<br/>哟 涨粉几百万了 气色这么好？</p><p>76L<br/>别这么酸好吗？对别人就这么大恶意？</p><p>77L<br/>（视频-我偶遇史蒂夫罗杰斯了！）<br/>卧槽快来蹲这个贴吧！</p><p>78L<br/>天啊 看看他憔悴的！左顾右盼 应该是在等人吧</p><p>79L<br/>卧槽 巴恩斯也来了！</p><p>80L<br/>啧啧 真是满面春风 肯定骗了罗杰斯不少钱</p><p>81L<br/>楼上的 你和75L是同一个人吧？警告你别惹我生气！</p><p>82L<br/>诶诶诶 别吵别吵！</p><p>83L<br/>楼主不见了……</p><p>84L<br/>楼主伤心欲绝了</p><p>85L<br/>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>86L<br/>我听到大盾跟他道歉 还说什么对不起……卧槽 这是什么暖男！</p><p>87L<br/>……是假的吧？</p><p>88L<br/>有视频为证！</p><p>89L<br/>卧槽 大盾说既然你亲了我我就要对你负责 这也太傻了吧？</p><p>90L<br/>哈哈哈哈哈哈他不会以为亲嘴会怀孕吧哈哈哈哈哈 抓到！罗杰斯985学历伪造的证据！</p><p>91L<br/>我看未必……他就是喜欢巴基</p><p>92L<br/>？？这是什么瓜</p><p>93L<br/>我爆了！</p><p>94L<br/>6666666</p><p>95L<br/>这是什么神展开啊 这对cp🔒了</p><p>96L<br/>我的天我的天我的天我的天我的天我的天</p><p>97L<br/>卧槽 这……</p><p>98L 楼主<br/>崩溃了……队长发声明了 大家散了吧<br/>（链接-史蒂夫罗杰斯的微博）</p><p>99L<br/>摸摸楼主</p><p>————————此贴已删除——————</p><p>“嘿！快给我看看！”</p><p>“不行不行，我先看！”</p><p>“谁看不都一样吗？！”</p><p>街道上，两个女孩打闹着，抢着一个手机。</p><p>一个女孩眼尖，看到了屏幕底部的“已删除”，“这贴被删掉了！”</p><p>“好吧。”两个女孩垂头丧气地停止了打闹。</p><p>“要我说，我站这个cp。”</p><p>“哇，邪教你也站！”</p><p>“什么邪教！”那个女孩不满地说，“你没看到最后他俩见面了吗？”</p><p>另一个女孩一脸不相信的表情，“哦——？那让我们来看看罗杰斯队长发表的声明吧。”</p><p>她们点开微博。</p><p>冬日战士：礼物刷那么多干嘛 浪费钱//史蒂夫罗杰斯：我是小熊的蜂蜜罐头@冬日战士</p><p>“如果你知道巴基以前在欧洲留学被粉丝叫做小熊……你会……？”</p><p>“那……如果我说我也想站这个cp……？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>